


Clueless

by Kat28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are clueless. Rey decides its up to her to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

     Poe Dameron was an eternal bachelor. Most people assumed it was by choice after all the best pilot in the galaxy could have anyone he wanted, except that Poe didn’t want just anyone. He wanted a real relationship, one that would last and hopefully with Finn.

  
     From the moment they met Poe had fallen for the ex-stormtrooper who saved him. Although Poe did not realize that his feelings went deeper than just gratefulness when he saw Finn in a coma after Kylo-Ren’s attack. In the three months that he spent in vigil by his side he became more and more convinced of his feelings. Thankfully when Finn awoke he reciprocated those feelings. Of course Poe did not know this as he believed that Finn loved Rey instead.

  
     Honestly, Rey was getting sick of putting up with the two pinning idiots that she called her best friends. It was a constant stream of Finn this or Poe that from both men. That is why with the help of BB-8, and Jessika Pava she planned a holiday surprise for both men. “Okay, so run this by me one more time.” Jess asked her girlfriend “You’re going to make sure that the Hangar 5 is clear of all personnel and set up with the homemade dinner that Snap is going to prepare.” Rey said “BB is going to lead Poe here at exactly 18:00 hours” BB beeped in affirmative and Rey finished “I will go get Finn and bring him here.” Jess had explained the story behind mistletoe so that was the most important part of the plan. “If we are all on time then the boys should end up under the mistletoe and kissing. Then we can all be happy.” Jess nodded and kissed her girlfriend as she left. BB headed towards the bunks and Rey towards the hospital.

  
     “Hey, Doc.” Finn looks up from the data pad that he was updating at the call from Rey. “Hi, Rey. I’m just finishing up. I should be ready in another 10 minutes.We can head to the mess hall then.” Rey shakes her head “Change of plans Jess and some of the pilots are having a holiday party over by hangar 5 so we’re going to go meet up with them.” Finn immediately perks up. “Will Poe be there? I know he got in last night but I haven’t been able to stop by and see him.” Rey immediately nods “Yeah, BB is going to go and get Poe and we’ll meet him there.” She looked up at the mounted clock 17:50. “Finn we got to go if you want us to be there on time.” Finn puts away the data pad and follows Rey to the Hangar.

  
     In another part of the base, BB rolls straight into Poe’s feet. Poe brightens since he hadn't been able to bring them with him on his recon mission. “BB where we’re you last night.” with Rey the droid beeps back. “Oh I see how it is you like her better than me now don’t you” No, we need to go to hangar 5 they are looking for you there. “They? Who’s they BB?” Finn. Then BB speeds away in direction of the hangar with the pilot hot on their heels.  
As Jess enters Hangar 5 she sees most members of the Blue and Black squadron, as well as some medical team members hanging around. “What the hell Snap. You were supposed to come alone. How the hell are we supposed to get all of these people out of here in 5 minutes?” Snap just smiles and says “They’re all invested in the Commander’s relationship. I figured they could hide away and once they finally kiss we can have a congratulations/holiday party.” Jess nods thoughtfully and then decides that he has a point “You made enough food for everyone?” “Of course my dear.” Jess turns to the rest of the pilots and doctors “Okay, find a spot to hide it has to look like there is no one but Rey, Finn and Poe here once they arrive.” The resistance members scramble to hide behind planes on inside them some even moving to the second floor of the hangar so that none of them are seen.

  
     Meanwhile, outside Finn and Rey reach the door as BB goes rolling past them bringing allowing Poe to get stuck under the door with a flustered Finn. Poe looks at his friend in confusion until he follows Finn’s eyes and sees the mistletoe hanging from the doorway. “Correct me if I’m wrong but Jess told me that when two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss.” Rey winks. Poe stares and then speaks up “Finn, buddy, we don’t have too. I know that you don’t want this.” Finn’s eyes turn from shock to confusion “What do you mean that I don’t want this. I want this, I want this very much. It’s you who doesn’t and that fine.” It takes Poe a second to really understand what Finn just told him but when he does he pulls the man down by the lapels of his former jacket and snogs the hell out of him. The room descends into cheers as Poe pulls away and says “I want this. I love you. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.” “Me too, I love you too.” comes Finns breathless answer. They smile then Rey pipes up “We have a dinner planned and for the record you owe me big time. As I not only had to get you together but also had to listen to months on end of endless pinning.” The boys nod. “Yeah, we owe you one. You name it. All of you.” Poe says looking at Jess, BB and Snap as well. “You’re the best friends one could ask for.” Finn adds and then kisses Poe again.

  
     Later on once they’re alone Poe will point out all the instances where he made it obvious how he felt about Finn. “I gave you my last name, man. I thought for sure you'd figure it out by then.” Finn rolls his eyes “How was I supposed to assume the galaxies most eligible bachelor wanted to be with me.” Poe smiles “How could I do any better?” Finn nods thoughtfully “Well I suppose that’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
